Contract
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: "bila diibaratkan aku dan dia layaknya bumi dan langit."/ "Dan kenapa dia bisa bersamaku? Ceritanya panjang." Chapter II [UPDATE] RnR
1. Chapter 1 : Meet The Devil

**Contract** © Kaori Suruga

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning! OOC, YAOI, TYPO

**[ Don't like, don't read ]**

Chapter I

Meet The Devil

.

.

[K]

Langit di London hari ini begitu cerah. Gumpalan awan seperti gulali kapas saling bertabrakan membentuk bagian yang lebih besar. Berkat itu mentari tersembunyi diantara gumpalan kapas putih yang lalu lalang tersebut sehingga mahluk di bawahnya tak perlu merasakan sengatan cahaya yang biasanya menusuk kulit menyiksa.

Diantara kerumunan manusia yang kini melintas di jalan besar dekat Weston University, salah satu universitas yang masuk peringkat 3 besar untuk sekolah yang banyak diincar peserta ujian, terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi badan dibawah anak-anak seusianya berjalan sembari sibuk menghindari arus manusia yang berjalan berlawanan.

Pemuda yang juga mahasiswa di _Weston University_ itu terlihat begitu terburu-buru yang kini nampak sedikit berlari ketika lampu lalu lintas mulai berubah merah. Lalu memacu tubuhnya berlari lebih cepat ketika mencapai tikungan sebuah toko buku "Camber" yang berada di deretan pertokoan di jalan _West_. Menembus gang kecil dengan sedikit berkelit dari beberapa tong sampah yang berserakan, sang pemuda menghempaskan tubuhnya masuk ke sebuah pintu kecil di sisi kanan cepat setelah ia membukanya dengan sekali putaran di bagian gagangnya.

Dengan nafas tersengal, sang pemuda bukannya melambatkan larinya ia malah menambah kecepatan kakinya ketika menginjak lantai marmer toko dan dengan pas mengerem di pintu bertuliskan "Ruang Staff". Tanpa membuang waktu untuk sedikit bernafas lega, sang pemuda pemilik surai kelabu tersebut langsung menuju loker miliknya tepat di bagian paling ujung ruangan yang tak begitu luas itu. Cepat, ia memutar beberapa kode lalu memasukkan ranselnya yang mulai memudar warnanya dan berganti meraih kemeja merah dengan tulisan "Camber" di bagian belakang. Pakaian staff tentunya.

Kurang lebih setelah 5 menit berlalu, sang pemuda sudah berdiri tegap di bagian belakang meja kasir. Melirik jam dan jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Tepat waktu sepertinya. Dengan santai sembari mengatur nafasnya, ia memasang tanda pengenal bertuliskan namanya di bagian dada. Ciel Phantomhive, yang di singkat Ciel.P itulah nama si pemuda.

[K]

.

—Ciel's POV—

.

"Yak, aku tepat waktu!" seruku riang.

Seorang pria paruh baya menatapku dari arah meja kasir, datar. "Kau nyaris terlambat, Mr. Phantomhive." Ucapnya kaku.

Aku balas menatap dan tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku, Mr. Tanaka. Kelas siang hari ini menyita banyak waktuku." Ucapku jujur.

Hening. Mr. Tanaka tiba-tiba melangkah meninggalkan meja kasir dan melepaskan topinya, kemudian berhenti di sisiku. "Atur waktumu lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya . Aku tak mau menjaga toko ini sepanjang hari ketika aku sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk menggaji pegawai." Eluhnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tak berusaha memberikan komentar yang nantinya membuat Mr. Tanaka menghilang dari pandangan, aku akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

Nyaris aku terlambat. Terima kasih untuk kelas Mr. Pears yang begitu menyita waktuku hingga melewati jam pulang hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang harus diserahkan hari itu juga tanpa terkecuali atau berakhir dengan D ancamnya. Sungguh membuat muak dan untungnya tidak menyebar dan membuat hariku buruk.

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan aku bekerja paruh waktu di toko buku "Camber". Semua teman-temanku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memilih bekerja di tempat sesuram toko buku dan bukannya memilih bekerja di restoran atau bar — yang bagi teman-temanku bar akan lebih sedikit tidak menghibur mata ketika bekerja disana. Itu karena aku sangat menyukai buku dan membaca.

Bagiku buku adalah sebuah benda yang bisa membuatku melihat dunia tanpa harus menjejakkan kaki dengan nyata di tempat yang tertera di buku. Mengetahui berbagai daerah di setiap negara, budayanya, makanannya dan yang tak kalah menariknya adalah sejarah serta misteri yang ada disana.

Walaupun aku tak pilih-pilih membaca buku, tetapi aku paling tertarik dengan misteri. Aku tak hanya sekedar menjamahi misteri-misteri yang nyata ada dan tempatnya tetapi aku juga suka membenamkan pikiranku pada mitos-mitos serta legenda. Salah satu buku favoritku adalah misteri 'Vampire di Transylvania' —yang menurutku menarik dan juga tentang sihir-sihir kuno yang menggelitik hati untuk dibaca. Seperti yang aku pegang sekarang, "Misteri dan Mantra Kuno" —bacaan senggang sembari menjaga toko.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, diluar sana latar biru sudah berganti menjadi gelap yang berhiaskan pijar cahaya di sepanjang jalan beserta nyala lampu mobil yang bergerak berurutan.

Hari ini sepi. Hanya satu dua orang yang terlihat datang membeli sebuah majalah dan koran tadi sore dan setelahnya tak ada sama sekali hingga saat ini. Ruangan yang sekarang ini hanya dihuni aku seorang dan sedikit suara ribut jarum jam dinding. Aku tak terganggu karena sibuk membalikkan lembar demi lembar buku yang sedari tadi asik ku baca. Sekarang sudah halaman ke-20, mataku bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan kanan perlahan membaca baris demi baris huruf yang tercetak di kertas yang berwarna kecoklatan tersebut.

Tak berselang lama mataku tertarik pada huruf bercetak tebal di bagian tengah. Bertuliskan "Mantra pemanggil iblis". Aku terpacu untuk membaca deret demi deret dan tibalah mataku di sebuah gambar pentagram lima bintang dengan ukiran huruf kuno yang tak kumengerti. Untungnya di sisi kiri gambar tertulis penjelasannya.

"Mari kita lihat—"

Mantra Pemanggil Iblis

Sebuah mantra kuno yang asal mulanya tak begitu diketahui. Masuk dalam kategori sihir hitam. menggunakan darah dan gambar tersebut sebagai media memanggil sang iblis.

Mataku beralih ke halaman di sebelahnya dengan antusias.

Ketika berhasil memanggil sang iblis kalian bisa mengajukan permohonan apapun setelah melakukan "kontrak".

Aku menangkat sebelah alisku. Tulisan itu berakhir di 'kontrak' yang tidak ada penjelasannya sama sekali mengenai kontrak apa yang dilakukan dengan sang iblis. Aku menjadi penasaran dan ingin mencoba. Tetapi rasa takutku masih bisa menghentikan pikiranku dengan hanya membayangkannya —bukan mempraktekkannya.

"Sungguh membuatku penasaran. Sayang sekali penjelasannya hanya sedikit." Eluhku.

Aku yang sedang sibuk menerka apa isi kontrak dengan sang iblis tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan segerombolan lelaki dengan masker hitam yang menghambur masuk ke dalam toko. Spontan aku memundurkan tubuhku menggeser pelan ke celah meja kasir dengan pintu goyang. Pria-pria mengerikan itu menyadarinya dan berlari mendekat kearahku sembari mengacungkan sebilah pisau yang berkilat.

"DiAM DI TEMPAT! Serahkan uang di lacimu!" Bentak si pria yang menodongku dengan pisau sementara yang lain berdiri angkuh di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

Aku melotot ngeri. Ini perampokan! Mataku tertuju di jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Padahal sedikit lagi waktuku untuk pulang!

"Apa kau tuli, HAH?!" Bentaknya lagi. "Cepat serahkan uangnya!"

Aku yang mulai takut dan masih ingin hidup tentunya langsung menuruti perintah si perampok. Mengeluarkan uang, semua uang yang ada di mesin kasir dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghamburkannya di meja.

Pria di sisi kanan mendekat dan mulai menghitung uang yang berserakan itu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghitung uang yang bahkan sedikit di mataku dan pria itu mendelik marah kearahku.

"Hanya itu yang kami punya." Ucapku dengan nada memelas yang tak dibuat-buat tentunya. Aku masih sayang nyawa.

"Hanya ini?! Kau pasti berbohong!" Bentak pria di sisi kiri sembari mengepalkan tinjunya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tangan terangkat seatas dada, masih menatap ngeri. "A-aku sungguh-sungguh."

Si pria dengan kaos coklat di sisi kiri kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemegang pisau, "Bagaimana ini, kak?"

"Uang ini terlalu sedikit!" Timpal pria di kanan yang mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang.

Si pemegang pisau dengan kaos merah diam. Sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian tak berselang lama ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Hei, sepertinya dia hanya sendiri disini. Bagaimana kalau kita membawanya?" Ucapnya dengan mata yang tersirat rasa kemenangan seperti mendapatkan sumber uang lainnya.

"Kenapa ingin membawanya kak?"

Aku mulai merasakan detak jantungku terpacu cepat sementara si pria berbaju merah mendelik kesal, meratapi kebodohan temannya dengan pandangan mencela. "Kita akan menjualnya pada kolektor."

Oke, aku mulai merinding sekarang mendengar rentetan kalimat dari mulut hitam pria pemegang pisau yang terlihat di lubang besar di tengah masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Badanku kini bergetar pelan dan pastinya kulit wajahku yang pucat semakin pucat layaknya mayat saat ini.

Pikir, Ciel pikir! Harus kabur! Hubungi 911 atau apalah!—

Aku memeras otak memikirkan segala cara sementara pisau yang sedari tadi berjarak 2 meter dariku kini mempersempit jaraknya hanya berkisar beberapa sentimeter sekarang.

Oh Tuhan, aku akan mati! Jangan biarkan aku mati dengan status lajang seperti ini! Aku hanya pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun, belum benar-benar dewasa dan tak pernah merasakan cinta atau berciuman!

Mataku kembali menatap tiga orang itu yang kini semakin dekat dan dekat hendak menyergapku. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin, mencari celah untuk kabur. Aku masih di dalam kasir dan mereka masih dibatasi meja sebelum berhasil meraihku. Jangan buang-buang waktu, ini kesempatan!

Tanganku yang masih bebas mulai meraba-raba ke sisi kananku yang tak terlalu terlihat. Jemariku akhirnya merasakan butiran-butiran kasar sekotak jarum memo yang biasa aku gunakan. Tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dengan mereka, aku meraih kotak itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhku tepat sesaat ketika mereka melepaskan pandangan untuk melihat keadaan.

"Kau, ambil tali!" Seru si pemegang pisau pada salah satu temannya yang cukup membuatku terperanjat kaget.

Tidak ketahuan! Sedikit lagi ada kesempatan untuk kabur! —Aku kembali memfokuskan perhatianku pada gerak-gerik mereka dan berusaha sealami mungkin tanpa harus menarik rasa curiga mereka padaku.

Sebentar lagi, Ciel! Tepat setelah aku memikirkannya, sebuah mobil melewati toko buku yang sontak menyita perhatian mereka. Tanpa menunda aku langsung melemparkan paku-paku itu kearah mereka. Mereka mendekatkan tangan ke wajah mereka sembari mengumpat dan aku tahu inilah celahnya!

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari meja kasir menuju pintu depan dengan diburu waktu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang kini hanya berjarak 1 meter dari pegangan pintu tapi tubuhku tiba-tiba tersentak mundur. Si pria berbaju hitam berhasil meraih lengan bajuku!

Aku berusaha menepisnya tapi genggamannya cukup kuat. Kini pikiranku hanya bertahan hidup dan seketika itu aku langsung mendaratkan sebuah tendangan di perut si baju hitam dengan cukup keras yang berhasil membuatnya mundur.

Dan ketika aku merasa akan berhasil meloloskan diri, pria berbaju coklat menahan pintu keluar satu-satunya dan membuatku terpaksa kembali berlari masuk. Mereka berencana mengepungku!

Kakiku respon membawaku menuju ruang staff dan menguncinya dan tak lama terdengar suara berisik dan hantaman di pintu diiringi sumpah serapah.

Ciel ayo pikir Ciel! —Lalu aku ingat dengan mantra pemanggil iblis yang kubaca tadi. Jika mantra itu berhasil aku akan selamat! Tapi ini sebuah taruhan—

"—Dobrak lebih keras, bodoh!" Teriak sebuah suara dari luar, yang kuduga itu suara pemegang pisau.

Mati di tangan mereka tanpa perlawanan atau setidaknya berusaha! Aku akan melakukan pertaruhan ini!

Aku kemudian berlari menuju lokerku dan memutar kode-kode laknat itu secepat mungkin. Loker pun terbuka dan tanganku mengobrak-abrik isinya seperti kesetanan. Tanganku meraih sebuah benda dengan sisi yang bergerigi, cutter milikku!

Dalam satu detik aku sudah berjongkok di lantai, mengiris jariku dan mulai membuat pentagram dengan darahku. Sementara aku yang sibuk melukis dengan darahku sembari sesekali meringis karena lukaku yang bergesekan dengan batasan lantai, pintu masih berdebam tanpa jeda. Tiap detik yang terlewat aku bisa merasakan baut-baut pintu itu mulai mengendur. Aku semakin mempercepat gerakan jemariku yang kini semakin memutih dan berhiaskan percikan darahku tentunya.

Selesai! Lalu mantranya, mantranya!—AH, aku ingat!

"_O reveiller le demon du sommeil, repondu a mon appel!_" Seruku.

( Bangunlah wahai iblis yang tertidur, jawab panggilanku! )

Tepat ketika pintu lemah itu jatuh berdebam di lantai, sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menyeruak keluar dari simbol yang aku buat. Aku menutup mata dan berusaha mengintip di sela-sela jariku. Dari dalam cahaya merah itu ada sesosok mahluk. Kepalaku sontak mendongak ketika mataku menyadari betapa tinggi sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di depanku.

Rambut segelap malam, kulit sepucat mayat dan iris merah sepekat darah berhiaskan hitam yang tak mungkin di miliki manusia manapun. Aku sibuk terpukau dengan sosok iblis rupawan di depanku sementara gerombolan penjahat itu hanya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Seru si pemegang pisau tiba-tiba. Ia mengacungkan pisau di tangannya kearah sang iblis dengan gemetar sementara dua temannya merapat ke bagian punggung si baju merah.

Si iblis hanya diam dengan tatapan datar —dan aku hanya bisa memandang adegan itu dengan ekspresi yang susah untuk dijabarkan. Si pemegang pisau semakin melangkah mundur tapi mulutnya tak berhenti menyerukan pikirannya yang panik.

"Pergi kau, mahluk laknat! Atau aku akan menusukmu!"

Seketika setelah ucapan bodoh sekumpulan perampok itu, tanpa disadari ia sudah berada di antara penjahat itu dan menyelipkan kuku-kuku hitamnya di leher salah satu kawanan itu.

"M-mau apa kau ib—UARGH!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, ucapan sang pemimpin komplotan berganti dengan jeritan diiringi kepalanya yang melayang jatuh ke lantai. Darah menetes dari bekas sayatan itu dan sedetik kemudian dua perampok lainnya mengalami hal yang sama. Kepala mereka menggelinding tak jauh dari tempatku terduduk. Aku memekik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu.

Darah merembes di lantai, menciprati pintu dan tembok putih ruang staff, tubuh tanpa kepala yang kini tumbang di sisi sang iblis, dan si iblis yang kini menatapku datar. Ia melangkah mendekatiku, sepatu _boot_-nya berisik menggema di ruangan yang kini hening. Sesekali terdengar kibasan mantel panjangnya yang bergesekan setiap ia melangkah.

Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana—

"Kau yang memanggilku?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan suara yang merdu atau entahlah, seperti perbaduan suara yang bisa melelehkan hat dan kengerian tanpa batas.

Aku yang membeku hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak sepatah kata pun bisa meluncur dari mulutku bahkan hanya sekedar menjawab 'iya'.

Si iblis yang kini sudah berdiri di depanku itu kemudian jatuh berlutut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya padaku. Jarak kami hanya beberapa sentimeter sekarang. Kemudian tanpa bisa kuduga, sang iblis dengan santainya meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya. Ada sebuah simbol menghiasi punggung tanganku yang sebelumnya tak pernah ada. Simbol yang sama seperti yang ku lukis tadi.

"Sekarang kau-lah masterku. Aku Sebastian MIchaelis, iblis tingkat satu akan mengabdi padamu apabila kau mengikat 'kontrak' denganku."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dariku, ia sudah menyusupkan jemarinya di sela-sela kakiku dan punggungku kemudian menggendongku dengan gaya bridal. Aku hanya bisa membeku dalam pelukannya sementara sang iblis kini sibuk berlarian diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit sembari membawaku yang aku sendiri tak tahu tujuannya.

Dan entah kenapa aku tahu yang ia inginkan adalah sesegera mungkin melakukan 'kontrak' denganku yang entah bagaimana akan dilakukan dan aku hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu sembari menebak dalam ketakutanku.

—End of Ciel's POV—

.

.

[K]

**To be continue**

_A/N : Uyee ada inspirasi untuk Fandom Kuroshitsuji! *salto di pikiran doang*_

_Arigatou buat reader yang sudah bersedia baca, review juga ya~_

_btw gatau kapan lanjutnya huahua tp semoga ide datang_


	2. Chapter 2 : Make a Contract

**Contract** © Kaori Suruga

**Kuroshitsuji** © Yana Toboso

Warning! OOC, YAOI, TYPO

**[ Don't like, don't read ]**

Chapter II

Make a Contract

.

.

[K]

—Ciel's POV—

Aku berjalan lunglai menyusuri jalanan Weston University. Biasanya aku pasti akan berjalan tanpa menarik perhatian. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Semua mata orang-orang yang kutemui langsung menatap kearahku —tepatnya menatap iblis rupawan itu berjalan di sisiku dengan santai walau begitu banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearahnya yang terlihat menusuk.

Aku bukanlah anak yang menarik. Lihat saja, baju yang kukenakkan hanya sebuah t-shirt lusuh berwarna hitam dan jins yang sederhana sementara sosok di sebelahku ini mengenakan setelan serba hitam. jubah hitam panjang tanpa lengan dengan celana hitam senada berhiaskan rantai serta sepatu _boot_ hitam. Bila diibaratkan aku dan dia layaknya bumi dan langit.

Dan kenapa dia bisa bersamaku? Ceritanya panjang.

[ Flashback ]

Bayangan hitam itu masih saja sibuk berloncatan dari puncak gedung satu ke gedung lainnya. bagusnya, malam ini bulan purnama muncul dengan sinar yang sama sekali tak terhalang awan. Sangat membantu dalam menerangi gedung-gedung tempat sang iblis berpijak dan membantu menenangkan jantung Ciel yang berdetak tak karuan —takut jika Sebastian terpeleset atau yang lainnya ketika berpijak dan untungnya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena Sebastian memiliki keseimbangan yang sempurna.

Sementara Sebastian sibuk, Ciel menyempatkan dirinya melirik si iblis yang tengah menggendongnya bak pengantin baru tersebut. Matanya menyusuri garis-garis wajah yang terlalu sempurna di depannya dan iris merah yang menyita perhatiannya kini berbalik menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sebastian yang kini meloncat sambil menatap Ciel.

Ciel sontak bergidik ngeri melihat orang yang sedang melakukan hal ekstrim tapi tak memasang mata mengawasi langkahnya. "Tolong fokus saja ke depan!" Seru Ciel memperingatkan.

"As your wish, master."

Tak berselang lama karena kecepatannya, Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah bangunan berupa apartemen tiga lantai. Gedung yang unik tapi terlihat sekali bahwa gedung itu sudah tidak berpenghuni selama bertahun-tahun.

Sembari menggendong Ciel dengan santainya Sebastian melangkah memasuki sebuah pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka. Bukan pintu lantai satu tapi lantai 10. Ciel menatap ngeri ketika matanya tepat menatap sisi beranda suram itu. Pembatas beranda itu sudah mulai lapuk dan beberapa terali besinya berkarat. Sementara itu, angin tak henti-hentinya menyambar tubuh Ciel dan Sebastian dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghempaskan tubuh Ciel yang ringan ke sisi beranda lain dan terima kasih untuk Sebastian yang kuat merangkulnya sehingga Ciel tak goyah sedikit pun.

Mereka kini sudah di dalam gedung tua itu. Ternyata di bagian dalam tak begitu buruk. Lihat saja, temboknya masih begitu mulus. Bahkan ada beberapa sofa dengan penutup, sepertinya bisa digunakan. Ada juga beberapa lukisan aneh serta vas bergaya klasik. Ruangan bernuansa Eropa sepertinya.

Ciel yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya kini tubuhnya mendarat mulus di sofa putih yang sudah terbuka penutupnya. Kini posisi Ciel terduduk dengan sikap "anak manis". Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang. Sementara Sebastian duduk di seberangnya.

"Hng, Sebastian-san?"

Ketika Ciel menatap Sebastian ternyata Sebastian sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. "Ada apa?" Balas Sebastian datar.

Ciel hanya menggeliat risih di sofa dan kembali membenamkan matanya ke dasar lantai, "U-untuk apa kita disini?"

"Untuk membuat kontrak denganku."

"Err, bisa kau jelaskan tentang kontrak yang kau maksudkan itu?" Balas Ciel yang lebih terlihat seperti berbisik.

"Menjelaskan? Bukankah semua itu sudah termuat di buku yang kau gunakan untuk memanggilku?"

Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan irisnya yang berkilat dari cahaya lampu ciptaan sihir Sebastian dan Ciel hanya tetap bisa menunduk. Takut untuk balas menatap tentunya.

"Di buku itu hanya ada gambar pentagram serta mantra. Selebihnya, err sama sekali tidak ada penjelasan…" Lanjut Ciel.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan."

Sebastian tiba-tiba bangkit lalu bergerak ke tengah ruangan dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Ciel. Seperti seorang guru yang hendak menjelaskan pada muridnya.

Sebastian menggerakkan jarinya di udara kemudian terlihat cahaya menyembur dari ujung jemarinya. Sesuai dengan arah gerak pemiliknya, jemari itu membentuk sebuah gambaran yang bersinar dan udara sebagai media tulisnya.

Ciel memandangnya dengan takjub. Pentagram lima bintang kini terpampang di depannya dan terlihat sedikit bergoyang. Ah tentu itu terjadi, bagaimana pun medianya adalah udara.

Tak lama kemudian Sebastian menghentikan jemarinya dan cahaya itu pun lenyap. "Akan kumulai dan perhatikan karena aku hanya akan menjelaskannya sekali." Ucap Sebastian dengan ekspresinya yang tak terukir senyuman.

"Kau telah memanggilku kemari dengan tiga media yaitu darah, gambar, dan mantra—"

"—Aku sudah tahu bagian itu." Ucap Ciel yang memotong tiba-tiba.

Sebastian langsung menghujam Ciel dengan tatapan tajam, "Diam dan perhatikan."

Ciel terkejut kemudian kembali menatap tulisan-tulisan itu dengan sedikit ngeri, "Ma-maafkan aku."

"Kemudian tiga hal yang tadi aku sebutkan fungsinya hanya untuk memanggilku. Jika kau ingin aku mengabulkan permohonanmu, kau harus melakukan kontrak denganku. Kau akan menjadi masterku tentunya."

"Lalu caranya?"

"Caranya akan langsung aku tunjukkan padamu. Dan kau harus menerimanya."

Ciel tampak terkejut, "A-aku kan belum memutuskan untuk menjadi mastermu—"

"—Memanggilku berarti kau siap menerima konsekuensinya."

"Ta-tapi—"

Ucapan Ciel terpotong karena Sebastian sudah menerjang tubuh pemuda itu —yang ringan tentunya dan menjatuhkannya ke sofa.

Wajah Ciel dan Sebastian kini begitu dekat. Hanya terpisahkan dengan jarak 1 cm. Ciel sontak memejamkan matanya karena tak kuasa beradu pandang dengan sang iblis rupawan tersebut. Dan sedikit bergidik ketika nafas Sebastian membelai wajahnya.

"Sebastian-san to-tolong hentikan..."

"Mau tidak mau kau harus melakukannya. Aku sudah kehilangan cukup banyak energi ketika kau memanggilku ke dunia ini." Ucap Sebastian yang kini sibuk menyusupkan bibir marunnya ke belakang telinga Ciel.

"Ta-tapi kau harus menjelaskan apa saja yang diperlukan pada kontrak yang akan kita lakukan—"

"—Tidak perlu penjelasan ketika kita akan segera melakukannya."

_Oh Tuhan tolong aku! _

Sebastian menyusupkan jemarinya yang dingin ke dalam pakaian Ciel sementara bibirnya kini mulai sibuk menyusuri leher putih sang pemuda bersurai kelabu.

Ciel hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari berdoa. Mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan sang iblis padanya dan ia tahu pasti itu sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tak lama, tiba-tiba tubuh Ciel menegang ketika merasakan Sebastian menjilat lehernya.

Jemari Ciel spontan meremas penutup sofa. Tapi tak ada perlawanan yang berarti sehingga Sebastian masih dengan mudahnya melakukan yang di sebutnya "kontrak" itu.

"To-tolong berhenti…"

"Sebentar lagi, ini tidak akan menyakitkan seperti yang ada dipikiranmu."

Terlihat di antara bibir marun sang iblis ada taring-taring runcing yang muncul. Ciel semakin ngeri ketika ia tahu bahwa sang iblis ingin meminum darahnya.

"Ka-kau ingin menghisap habis darahku?" Ucap Ciel sembari terisak.

"Bukan menghisap habis, jika kau mati aku yang akan mengalami kesulitan."

"Ta—AHH!"

Ciel bergeliat sembari berteriak kesakitan, matanya kini tak henti mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Sementara Sebastian tengah sibuk menghisap darah dari lubang yang dibuat taringnya di leher putih Ciel.

"Arkh, sakit! To-tolong hentikan!"

Sebastian belum menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tak berselang lama muncul simbol pentagram yang sama seperti yang digunakan untuk memanggil Sebastian di dada Ciel.

Setelah tanda itu muncul, Sebastian melepaskan gigitannya. Kemudian tubuh Ciel terkulai lemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

[ End of Flashback ]

Dan sekarang iblis ini mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Bahkan ke kampus seperti sekarang ini.

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Kenapa kau tak henti-hentinya mengikutiku?"

"Jika aku melepaskan pandanganku darimu aka nada iblis lain mendatangimu."

Ciel sontak menghentikan langkahnya, "Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan iblis yang lain?"

Sebastian ikut berhenti dan memanduku untuk duduk di bangku di sisi barat gedung fakultasku.

"Duduklah, master."

"Jangan memanggilku master! Kau membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya berfikir yang tidak-tidak!" Teriakku yang cukup membuat orang-orang berjarak kurang dari 10 meter mendengarku.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Cukup panggil aku Ciel. Dan katakan pada semua orang yang menyapamu atau menayakan hubunganku denganmu bahwa kau adalah kakakku."

"Baiklah, Master."

"Hentikan. Kau tidak menuruti perintahku!"

"Tapi tidak ada orang lain disini."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Terserah. Lalu jelaskan tentang iblis lain yang kau katakan tadi."

_Teng Teng Teng_

Tiba-tiba jam universitas menggema yang menandakan itu adalah pukul 6 sore.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya di rumah. Sebelum itu, kita harus segera pulang karena aku ingin menyiapkan makan malammu, Master."

.

.

[K]

To be continue

_A/N : Yak update setelah sekian lamanya *nangis*_

_Langsung tancap gas pas lagi nangkring di pojokan (?)_

_Gomen minna kalau yang ini pendek, ide mentok disana *ketawa miris*_

_Arigatou buat yang sudah baca, Review please~_


End file.
